Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi?
by Cardigan-san
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Michiru y Haruka pasan por un momento tenso en su relación, y la primera sospecha de una infidelidad. Que estaría dispuesta a hacer Michiru?


**Hola fandom de Sailor Moon! este es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta genial historia creada por Naoko-sama. Jajaja esto quizás este un poco loco pero no podía sacarme la idea hasta que la publicara. Se llama así porque me inspiré en una canción de Alaska y Dinarama que lleva el mismo nombre.**

 **Bien, espero les guste!**

 _ **Ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenece**_

Las relaciones amorosas además de traer recuerdos hermosos con aquella persona a la que se ama, igual trae una que otra pelea o simples desacuerdos. Pero está dentro de cada uno poner los límites en esas situaciones porque la mayoría de las veces, si no es que todas, terminan mal esas relaciones. Aquello rondanba por la cabeza de Michiru, pues Haruka y ella llevaban un tiempo con problemas. Y es que la rubia solía salir mucho en las noches y en ocasiones no en su compañía, esto causaba que la peliaqua comenzara a tener sospechas sobre la fidelidad de su novia. Ella nunca se atrevería a lastimarla, pero no podía estarse tranquila por más que lo intentara. Incluso había recurrido a sus amigas de la universidad para que la ayudaran, Usagi en especial se había ofrecido seguir a Haruka con tal de conseguir pruebas de que si Haruka era fiel o no.

La siguió cerca de dos días y sólo probó que la rubia era fiel a Michiru, habían mandado algunas bellezas conocidas de Minako y las había rechazado de forma cortés pero dejando en claro que no tenía interes. Pero pese a ello las escapadas de la rubia no cedieron, incluso la peliaqua sentía que se habían incrementado. Era Viernes en la noche, por segunda vez Haruka la había dejado plantada en casa con la promesa de compensarla de la NOTORIA ausencia de su parte.

-Maldita sea! -decía Michiru, buscando un abrigo. Pensaba salir y tomar aire para no explotar cuando viera a la rubia, pues la última vez incluso el jarrón familiar de los Kaioh había resultado involucrado y sin mencionar el espejo del baño que la rubia había roto de un puñetazo.- Mejor que ni me la encuentre, no me importaría iniciar una pelea en público

La peliaqua decidio ir por un trago a un bar que estaba a un par de manzanas de su hogar, según recordaba ahí había probado los mojitos y le habían gustado. Aunque por un momento comenzó a dudar si ir pues era un lugar que frecuentaba con su novia los primeros meses, pero después de pensarlo por un momento se decidió por ir, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirgió a este "acaso voy a dejar que mis acciones sean controladas por ella aún cuando no está conmigo?" se dijo para sus adentros la chica. Aceleró, necesitaba alejarse del edificio de donde vivía hacia ya 6 años con Haruka. Quería calmarse, pues en el fondo sabia que su relación valía la pena todavía, pese a las peleas que se habían tornado más intensas al pasar el tiempo.

Llegó en 30 minutos, la calle estaba llena de autos pero sin una sola persona en la acera. Parecía una calle fantasma, Michiru optó por estacionarse en uno de los callejones pues sabía que era una zona adinerada por lo que estaba llena de cámaras de vigilancia además de que el seguro cubriría cualquier cosa que fuese robada. Entró a uno que estaba cerca del bar al cuál quería dirigirse, decidió estacionarse metiendo primero la parte trasera del vehículo dejando el cofre viendo hacia la calle desierta. Estaba por bajarse cuando escuchó voces y risas muy familiares, apagó las luces y miró por la ventana del copiloto

-Ha sido una noche increíble, aunque Michiru me va a matar

-Si ha sido increíble por qué no te quedas? Además no es como si te espera algo bueno en casa

-Tienes razón, Michiru esta como loca! ve mi mano, esta tan demente y agresiva que tuve que golpear el maldito espejo para no tener que hacerlo con ella -decía Haruka, hablando con lo que al parecer era Usagi. "Que diablos significa esto? eso es lo que en verdad mierda piensas de mi Haruka?!" gritaba en su mente la peliaqua. Pensaba bajarse para reclamarle a su novia pero los movimientos del par la hicieron quedarse quieta

-En fin, no quieres terminar con ella. Es tu problema, es más, estoy segura que ni siquera cariño te queda por ella -dijo la chica con odangos cruzandose de brazos

-Sabes? he pensado lo mismo los últimos días...

-Qué? -susurró Michiru, había escuchado bien? Acaso Haruka en verdad ya no la amaba?

-Creo que iré a casa a terminar con esto...aunque me gustaría que hicieras lo mismo con Mamoru -decía seductoramente la rubia de cabello corto para acercarse a Usagi y comenzar a besar apasionadamente- sabes a la perfección que no me gusta decir mentiras, por mucho tiempo

Las chicas volvieron a besarse ignorando el hecho de que eran observadas por una Michiru que comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar. Llevó su mano a la boca para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados por el par rubio. Cómo podían traicionarla así? cuanto tiempo llevaban con esto? cómo podían ambas seguir viendola a la cara sabiendo que lo que hacian era una cosa atroz? eran las más grandes incognitas para la peliaqua que ya no sabía si lloraba por tristeza o ira. Aunque comenzaba a sentir que la segunda emoción comenzaba a dominarla, oh, si que furiosa. Deseaba tanto salir y encararlas, seguramente ninguna de las dos tendría el valor de confrontarla. Pero en medio del bombardeo de pensamientos le llegó una idea, era retorcida, sin duda. Pero quizás...

-Nos vemos en un momento... -decía Haruka alejandose mientras la otra rubia entraba al bar de nuevo. La chica de cabello corto comenzó a caminar, pasando justo enfrente de donde estaba Michiru, ignorando ese hecho, caminó hasta al otro lado de la calle y se detuvo justo detrás de su convertible y comenzó a marcar un número en su móvil. En ese momento el de la peliaqua comenzó a sonar, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Michiru contestó con el tono más neutral posible

-Haruka? -y lo logró

-Michi, lo siento, tuve un pequeño problema y no pude llegar a tiempo... -"mentirosa desgraciada" pensaba Michiru mientras la escuchaba y veía desde el asiento de piloto de su auto- estás en casa? quisiera hablar contigo

-No, salí

-Eh? -aquello tomó por sorpresa a la rubia pues su novia nunca salía de casa más que con ella- donde estás?

-Eso importa? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera

-No empieces carajo! -gritó Haruka para luego patear la defensa de su auto que estaba a su lado- siempre es lo mismo Michiru! terminarás por joder nuestra relación!

-No,no,no -dijo tranquila la peliaqua- tu eres quien destruyó nuestra relación...

En ese momento terminó la llamada dejando soprendida y enojada a la rubia. Michiru vio que la calle estaba vacía, tenía su corazón hecho pedazos pero se negaba a llorar por ello, moría de los celos, estaba furiosa con ella misma y con la mentirosa de Haruka, con la trapadora de Usagi, odiaba a todos. Controlada por estas emociones, encendió el auto y aceleró. Haruka apenas pudo escuchar el sonido de un motor acercarse y sin poder hacer nada fue arrollada por la peliaqua. Michiru apenas sintió su vehículo golpear el cuerpo de la rubia frenó y bajo con prisa del auto. Vio como Haruka estaba con las extremidades dobladas de forma anormal pero aun respiraba y movía los ojos tratando de entender que había sucedido

-Haruka... -dijo la mujer acercandose a la mencionada

-Mi-Michiru... -la rubia iba a decir algo pero tosió sangre, trató de reponerse y siguió- que...pasó?

-Terminamos...

-Eh? Qué? -Haruka no se esperaba una respuesta así, ahora estaba más confundida

-No puedo permitir que estes con alguien como la asquerosa de Usagi -la peliaqua se acercó a los labios de la rubia y le dio un corto beso- pero tampoco te quiero más a mi lado

-Michi-

La chica trató de hablar pero sintió como la sangre volvía a su garganta. Trató de sacarla pero comenzó a hacerse una tarea dificil, sentía como da a poco le faltaba el aire y sentía como el líquido rojo entraba a sus pulmones. Todo esto visto por Michiru desde la puerta a su auto, no se subió al vehiculo hasta que se aseguro que su ex-novia había muerto al ahogarse con su propia sangre. Echó en reversa y abandonó el auto en el callejon del cual había salido. Decidió regresar caminando a casa, quería ducharse y comer como reina antes de que la policía fuese por ella

-Hoy será una noche para mi...

Al día siguiente las noticias del medio día eran sobre una mujer que había asesinado a su novia a causa de la infidelidad de la víctima. Lo que causó la conmoción en los medios fue que la mujer admitió que no se arrepentía y que volvería a hacerlo, pues que de alguna forma había reclamado lo que era SUYO.

 **Que les parecio? Muy loco, muy exótico? Denjenlo en reviews! Gracias por leer y nos leemos en otra historia!**


End file.
